My Life Like a Story Book
by Kyori Uchiha of the Sand
Summary: I was a normal Pokemon Trainer named Siarra but thanks to a witch I am now stuck as a Vulpix and forced to go across Hoenn with a newbie trainer and his bitchy and stuck up twin sister. They saved my life so I guess I owe them. This is our story and the journey we went on to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

The story I'm about to tell you might sound crazy and impossible, but I assure you it's all true and it all happened to me. I don't want to spoil my story but it is full of twists and turns. I guess it all started when I was walking through the Petalburg Forest. I had just beaten Norman and I wanted to go back to my small town off of Rustboro to say hello to my parents. I was almost through to until I saw what appeared to be an old lady stuck in a ditch. I gasped and went and kneeled towards the edge of the ditch. It was deep, about 6 feet or so in.

"Do you need help Miss?" I asked her.

"Yes please. I don't have any pokemon with me," the lady told me.

"Just hold on a minute. I'm sure Dottie can help. She's one of my pokemon," I said reaching for one of my pokeballs.

"Is she a grass type?" the lady asked.

"Nope. You'll see," I grinned and enlarged the pokeball. "Go Dottie!" I called as I released my pokemon. The lady gasped as my Steelix emerged from the pokeball. Luckily, we were in a clearing so my little Dottie didn't hit her head on any trees.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting you to have that type of pokemon," the lady told me.

I giggled and responded while lovingly petting Dottie, "Not a lot of people do but I love my Dottie!" I hugged Dottie as best I could. It was true, most people thought I would have cute little pokemon. Instead I had huge pokemon such as my Steelix, Onix, Gyarados, and my Dragonair. They were all cute though in my opinion. I guess it had to do with me being so small. I was 16 and I didn't even pass 5 feet. Instead I stood at 4 ft 10. Still a perfectly respectable height. Kind of. Okay not really.

In my defense though, I raised Calypso, my first pokemon, from a Magikarp. Sure, some of the people in my town made fun of me for having a Magikarp but Cally and I showed them when she finally evolved. That was part of the reason why I wanted to go back to my home town. I wanted to show all those bullies Calypso now. Maybe I would head to the Pokemon Center to the lady who scoffed when I told her I wanted to start my journey with Calypso. Given, I also had Poseidon, my Dragonair (though it was a Dratini at the time) my father gave me, but she didn't see him. Anyway, lets get back to the story now.

"Okay Dottie! Put your tail in the hole at a slant so the lady can get out!" I ordered. She did so and the lady was able to get out. I helped her jump off Dottie before I hugged Dottie tightly. "Good job Dots! You're so awesome," I gushed. I tended to gush a lot when it came to my pokemon. I couldn't help it! It's like I was their proud parent.

"Thank you dearie. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Oh it's Siarra, Siarra Willcox!" I said before I pulled out Dottie's pokeball. "Ok Dottie say goodbye!" She let out a noise of goodbye and I called her back in her pokeball. I looked away for a second when I put my pokeball away and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came to I was tied up around a thick tree and there was a sharp pain in my head.

"Ow," I groaned as I looked around me. I was still in the forest it seemed.

"Ah you're awake," a woman said. I gasped when I saw her. It was the same old lady as before only now that I had a better look at her I saw she wasn't old at all. She looked to be in her early thirties and she was leaning over a cauldron.

"What's going on? Why did you do this to me? I helped you!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, yes all a part of my plan," She told me. I didn't like this lady. I tried reaching for my pokeballs through the rope binding me but found nothing. "Oh you won't be finding your pokeballs. I made sure to keep them far away from you. We can't let your pesky pokemon ruin this."

"You can't steal my pokemon!" I exclaimed distressed.

"You can't stop me now," the lady laughed.

"They will never listen to you. They are loyal only to me," I told her matter of factly.

"Oh they will listen to me," she said walking over to me. She squatted in front of me and continued, "They will listen to me because I will look exactly you." With that, she took out a small dagger out of her pocket and she brought it to my face. She then proceeded to slowly slide her knife against my right cheek, making a cut from the top left side of my cheekbone to the bottom of my ear. I cried out in pain as she did it. She took out a vial and collected some of the blood that poured out of my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"What type of villain would I be if I shared with you my whole plan?" She asked rhetorically as she walked back to her cauldron. She dropped my blood into the cauldron and smoke poured out of it. "Ah, it's ready," She grinned. She went through her bag and pulled out a necklace. She then dipped it into the cauldron and it sizzled. She brought it back out and put it around her neck.

I gasped. As soon as it settled around her neck, I was looking at a carbon copy of myself. "What's going on?" I asked feeling the fear begin to overwhelm me.

"Don't worry, you get a very special potion too," she said, her voice sounding identical to mine. It was creepy as anything. She went through her bags and pulled out another potion. She walked back to me but I kept my mouth shut.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but no matter what at the end of the day, you will be taking this potion," the lady warned me. I turned my face away from her determinedly. "Fine, have it your way," She sighed before grabbing my face tightly shoving it so it was facing her. I held in my wince of pain as she grabbed part of the cut she gave me earlier so I wouldn't open my mouth. She then plugged my nose so I would have to open my mouth and as soon as I did she poured the potion in. I tried spitting it out but she covered my mouth, forcing me to swallow.

I screamed in agony as what felt like liquid fire went down my throat. "What did you give me?" I cried out.

"You'll find out soon enough," She said cheerfully strapping my belt with my pokemon on while I screamed in pain. She then came over and cut the rope binding me to the tree making me fall to the floor, writhing in pain. She knew I couldn't get away in this pain. She then took out a small cage as she waited patiently for something. The pain suddenly overwhelmed me and I blacked out.

XXXXXXXX

I came to and everything hurt. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was I was in a cage and alone. How'd I get in here? I wondered weakly. Everything that happened came back to me and I immediately jerked upwards and I surprisingly didn't bang my head. I remembered the cage from before and it was tiny. I shouldn't have been able to fit in it, not to mention jump and not hurt myself.

Then something caught my eye, a red snout, my red snout! I shouldn't have that! I moved a hand to feel it to see if it was real but instead of a hand it was a paw. I let out a cry of surprise but instead of a human sound, I let out a surprised, "Pix!" This only made me freak out more. I don't know how it was even possible, but that creepy lady turned me into a Vulpix!

**That's the first chapter! It's shorter then I wanted it to be but it felt like a good place to end so there you go! Next chapter will introduce new characters that I hope you all will enjoy them. So that's all for now. I have nothing to do for the next month until I start working for my summer job since school ended like a week ago so I will be updating soon since there is absolutely no reason why I shouldn't update soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in a cage, alone, as aVulpix! Wait, if I'm a pokemon maybe I could use some move. Okay, I had to think about what I knew about Vulpix, whichadmitably I didn't know much about since I never really encountered one before. Wait, I knew they were fire types so maybe I could do some fire type move. Unfortunately, I couldn't muster up the energy to do it. I felt absolutely drained. I couldn't see any way out of this. I made a pathetic noise of defeat. That's when I heard them.

"No, I swear I heard something over here," a male voice exclaimed.

"You're being delusional Damian!" A girl said.

Maybe they could help me. I let out a weak "Vulpix!" trying to get them to come over.

"What was that?" The girl asked surprised.

"I told you Stella!" Damian exclaimed, "It sounded hurt."

I let out another noise to get them to come by me. Sure enough two people came through the clearing. The boy was wearing cargo shorts and a blue t-shirt with a pokeball on the chest. A red baseball hat covered his short messy blonde hair that went well with his deep blue eyes.

The girl could only have been his sister. She had the same eyes and blonde hair only hers went down to her waist and was clearly straightened. No one's hair was naturally that straight though where she found a straightener to work in the forest I didn't know. Her hair was pulled back by a red headband that matched her red tanktop and short black skirt. She also wore plain white sneakers

The boy spotted the cage first and gasped and ran over to me, kneeling in front of the cage. "It's a Vulpix!" He exclaimed. Stella kneeled besides him both looking at me.

"She doesn't look too good," Stella observed.

"Clearly," Damian said dryly, "We have to get her out of that cage!" he began tugging at the lock as if he could yank it off.

"You know, we have pokemon now," Stella told her brother like he should know this. He really should have.

"Oh yea, right!" Damian exclaimed before enlarging one of hispokeballs, "Go Rico!" a Treeko emerged from the ball. I mentally hit myself in the head. Who names their Treecko, Rico? This guy was clearly not the most original at naming, but as long as he could help me he was fine in my book. "Rico use absorb on the lock!" Damian ordered. Stella sweatdropped and so did I. He couldn't possibly think that would work.

'Got it Sir!' Rico said obediently and did as he said. As expected, it did nothing.

"Oh my gosh this is getting pathetic. Go Lily!" she exclaimed letting out a Mudkip.

"No! We can do it!" Damian exclaimed.

"Fine, false alarm Lily," She said before whispering to it, "For now. Return!"

"Rico use pound on the lock until it breaks!" Damian started pounding the lock. Once, twice, three times and it still wouldn't break. "Come on Rico you can do it!" Damian exclaimed. With his trainers encouragement he let out a mighty roar (or as much of a roar that a Treecko can do) and did one more pound, breaking the lock on the cage. "Great job Rico!" Damian praised before calling back the Treecko. He then hurriedly opened the cage and pulled me out of it.

"What's wrong with her?" Stella asked.

"How do you know it's a she? For all we know it could be a boy," Damian said stroking my back. I was surprised to find it felt really good, like really really good. I sighed and relaxed, partly against my will. I didn't know these people and yet here I was relaxed. Damian's guess that I was a boy didn't even bother me right now.

"Dummie, Vulpixes are almost entirely females while Gowlithesare mostly males," Stella pointed out, "You should know this. We learned it in like elementary school."

"Still! There's a chance it's a boy! We can ask Nurse Joy at thePokemon Center in Rustboro," Damian said.

"What's wrong with her?" Stella asked.

Damian held me out in front of him so he could assess me. "I think it got in a real bad fight. We should hurry to Rustboro. How far are we?" he asked.

"I don't think it will be that far as long as we find and follow the path again," Stella said. Damian cradled me again and they started running. It felt weird being cradled like this but I hardly felt well enough to run on my own.

Then a realization hit me. I was somehow currently a pokemon. That meant that I would have to go to a Pokemon Center. I wasn't a real pokemon though. How was I supposed to know if those machines they had for the pokemon would work on me? Even if they did, what type of side effects would it have on my recently turned vulpix body? Needless to say I freaked myself out by the time we actually got to the Pokemon Center.

Damian ran with me in the surprisingly not that crowdedPokemon Center. "Nurse Joy! Can you help this pokemon?" he asked at the counter.

"We should," Nurse Joy said observing me. Suddenly her look went stony, "What did you two do to this poor Vulpix? Those injuries weren't made by any pokemon!"

"What? We just found it like that. We didn't do it we swear!" Damian said.

"So you mean some human did that to her?" Stella asked horrified.

"Why would someone want to hurt a pokemon?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, but we should be able to fix her up," Nurse Joy said carrying me away.

"Ha! I told you it was a girl!" Stella exclaimed from behind us.

"Now is not the time," Damian scolded his sister before calling after us, "Take good care of her!"

"I will, " Nurse Joy assured him before we went through the door. "Okay Vulpix, we're going to make you feel all better," She assured me.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at what was about to happen. She was putting me on the machine to heal pokemon. Gosh, I hope this will work, I thought as Nurse Joy went to the control panel. What if this machine kills me? I thought frantically, What if it doesn't kill me and I end up in so much pain I'd want to die?

I was about to jump off the hell machine when Nurse Joy informed me, "Okay get ready!" It was too late and I squeezed my eyes shut as she pressed the button. And just like that I felt awesome. I felt like I just had like ten shots of some type of energy drink that absolutely worked. I felt like I could take on the world and win. All my worries suddenly became not so important. I was a Vulpix, so what. Some witch stole my body and was gallivanting across Hoenn with my pokemon doing who knows what, who cares? I was on a high thanks to that wonderful machine and I did not want it to end.

"There you go Vulpix. How do you feel?" Nurse Joy asked me.

I gave a cheerful, "Pix!" in response.

"Great! I'll bring you back out to those nice trainers who helped you," Nurse Joy told me, lifting me off the miracle machine. She brought me back into the main room where I immediately spotted Damian anxiously waiting on the couch. As soon as he saw me in Nurse Joy's arms he ran up to us.

"Vulpix! You're okay!" Damian exclaimed before asking the nurse, "She is okay, right?"

Nurse Joy laughed and said, "She made a full recovery luckily."

He took me from Nurse Joy's arms and thanked her profusely. When she left, Damian said to himself, "Now where's Stella?" After looking around the Pokemon Center, we found her flirting with some trainer. Damian went over to her and said sarcastically, "Sorry to interrupt-"

"Yeah you are interrupting," Stella said, "Give us five minutes Damian."

"Is this your boyfriend?" The guy asked suspiciously.

"Oh no! It's just my annoying younger twin brother Damian. Damian, this is Rod," Stella introduced them.

"Hey is that a Vulpix?" Rod asked.

"Oh uh yeah. We found her in the Petalburg Forest," Damian explained.

"Really? They have Vulpixes in there? I thought it was just bugpokemon!" Rod exclaimed.

"They do, we found and rescued this Vulpix there," Damian said.

"Wow, you saved a pokemon? You're amazing babe," Rod said to Stella.

She giggled and said flirtily, "That's not all I could do."

The two were making sexy eyes at each other so Damian let me jump out of his arms and he then quickly grabbed Stella's arm and said, "While this is really lovely and all, we need to get going."

Damian started dragging Stella away from Rod and I followed closely behind, not knowing what else to do. "Aw, Damian I was only having a little fun," She pouted.

"We're on a pokemon journey. You are supposed to be training for the pokemon contests, not flirting with random boys," Damian scolded her.

"Why? The first Pokemon Contest is in Slateport so I have plenty of time to do whatever which includes flirting with cute boys," Stella said.

"That guy was cute? He looked like a teenage lumberjack," Damian commented.

"You're just jealous," Stella said before looking at me, "What are we going to do about Vulpix? I kind of want to catch her. She'll be perfect for contests." I paused in my steps. She was going to catch me? And use me as a contest pokemon? No way! I was not letting that happen. If I was going to have to be apokemon, I didn't want to be a contest pokemon. I had nothing against contest pokemon, they did some pretty cool stuff, but I never had any real interest in it. Maybe it was because mypokemon weren't exactly the normal contest types, except maybe Poseidon, but I was never into them.

"No way! I found her, I freed her, and I carried her to thePokemon Center! I'm going to catch her!" Damian yelled at her. I took a few steps back slightly scared. I didn't want to be caught! I may be a pokemon outside but I'm a human inside, and humans generally don't like being shoved in small balls that get even smaller after something's caught in it.

"But Vulpixes are naturals at contests! They're natural show offs!" Stella whined.

"Rock paper scissors, now!" Damian challenged.

"Fine!" Stella said.

The two shouted together, "Rock paper scissors says shoot!" Stella chose scissors while Damian chose rock.

"Yes! Okay Vulpix get ready!" Damian said pulling out apokeball. These guys were nuts! I took off running towards the forest.

"She got the right idea. We can't have a pokemon battle in the middle of a city!" Damian said, "Come on Stella!" With that they ran after me. Great, I thought, there goes my high from the Miracle Machine. I think I'm going to have to fight!

So there's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Review and I'll update faster! Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to be clear, regular quotes ("") mean it's a human talking and then this ('') around the words mean a pokemonis talking since humans can't understand pokemon speech. So there you go in case you're wondering how a pokemon is talking.**

I tried running away from the twins but they ended up cluelesslymaking me run to the woods. Not used to running on four legs, I ended up banging into a tree, too slow to turn. I got up and shook off the dizziness.

"Ok! Are you ready Vulpix?" Damian asked enlarging apokeball. I looked up at him with wide eyes. It was too late I was going to have to fight. "Go Rico!" Damian exclaimed throwing the ball. The Treecko came out of his ball.

He saluted Damian and exclaimed, 'Okay boss, lets go!'

Well, I thought, at least I have a type advantage. Rico was grass and I was fire. Now all I had to do was know how to use a fire attack.

"Okay, use absorb!" Damian ordered. Rico sent somethingglowy towards me and I braced myself for the hit. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that bad, like barely any pain at all. I opened my eyes and shook the pain off, literally. "Why didn't that work more?" Damian asked annoyed.

"Idiot, Vulpix is a fire type. Using a grass attack like absorb on her isn't going to work. In fact if she does any fire attack Rico is screwed, no offence Rico," Stella said. Rico was too focused to take offense.

Okay my turn. What can I do? I thought. Almost as if my body knew what to do, I felt warmness rising from my stomach. Oh this must be Ember! With that thought I took a deep breath and when I let it go, fire came out of my mouth right towards Rico. It hit him square in the chest. Rico cried out in pain and fell to the floor. I felt bad afterwards but I knew it had to be done. It's not like I permanently hurt him.

"Told you!" Stella said cheerfully.

"Shut up! Rico can you continue?" He asked worried.

'I think so boss,' Rico said standing up weakly.

"Great! Now use pound!" Damian ordered. Rico lunged at me fist glowing. Panicking, I dodged quickly. I did not want to get hit with that, I decided. Unfortunately for me he quickly switched directions and hit me hard. I flew backwards and slammed into a tree. I got back up as fast as I could which wasn't that fast. I was still a bit disoriented, but I refused to let it affect me. There was no way a fire type like I apparently was now was going to lose to a grass type and due to a lousy absorb and pound. It was really a pride thing.

Nonetheless it was on now. I took another deep breath, embracing the heat coming from my belly and let loose another ember. It hit Rico again and with a cry, he fainted.

"Well that was predictable," Stella commented.

I jumped up and down in victory excited that I won my firstpokemon battle as a pokemon! Maybe I will be fine as apokemon as long as I'm this awesome all the time. I spoke way too soon.

"Don't count your pokemon before they hatch Vulpix!" Damian said recalling Rico. My celebrating took an immediate stop as he enlarged another pokeball. "Go Gully!" he called. Out of the ball came a Wingull. I was too horrified at the prospect of fighting a water pokemon, even if it was part flying type too, to be aghast at how uncreative Damian was with names.

Crap, I thought, What's the chances it doesn't know watergun?

"Gully, use water gun!" Damian called.

'Okey dokey!' Gully chimed, her voice high pitched, 'Sorry pretty Vulpix!' she apologized before spitting water at me. I dodged, squeaking.

"She's fast," Damian said, "But you can get her Gully! Try again!"

She did so and continued even after I dodged. Then I realized,I'm a pokemon too! I can attack her too! But what could I do that would be effective? Ember wouldn't work. Maybe I could tackle her? I didn't know if Vulpix's generally knew how to use tackle attack but it can't be hard right? I pounced at Gully who was luckily not that far off the ground. I landed on top of her, sending her straight to the ground. She landed hard with me still on her.

"Now!" Damian commanded. Suddenly I realized I was right by her beak. I tried jumping off her but it was too late. I got a face full of water that sent me careening into a tree again. The feeling was instant. I felt totally drained. I tried standing up but I immediately fell back down. Suddenly a pokeball appeared and I got sucked inside it.

A moment of panic overcame me. I was caught. I was inside africken pokeball! After the panic left me I looked around me. It wasn't necessarily bad. I was floating it seemed in a black surrounding. It was weird though because it wasn't dark, black, like it was legit black. It wasn't scary though. It was strangely comforting, like I guess how a baby feels wrapped in their mother's arms. In my case though I was the baby and this weird black surrounding was my mother.

I didn't like it though. It felt wrong somehow. I was human even if I wasn't one currently. I wasn't supposed to be in here! I tried struggling to get out but it didn't work. I was officially caught.

So, what to do now, I thought. I didn't have the energy to roam or even find out if I could actually roam. Instead my mind ran to conclusions. What if I never get out of here? What if Damian forgets about me and I'll die all alone inside a pokeball?! No! This can't happen I won't allow it!

Suddenly that happy carefree feeling from the healing machine washed over me and just like that I was happy again. That machine really was a miracle worker. I happily relaxed, not scared of the pokeball anymore. Right when my high was wearing out, I saw a red light in the distance. Somehow knowing what to do I ran towards it. With a blink of an eye, I was out of my pokeball.

Disoriented I looked around. I was in some sort of hotel room on a bed. "Hey Vulpix!" Damian exclaimed. I jumped around and saw Damian sitting crosslegged leaning against the headboard. I surprisingly felt happy at seeing my trainer's face. Wait did I say my trainer?

Before I got caught I felt happy when I saw him because, well, he saved me. Now after being caught, it felt different. Not bad, just different. Damian pat his legs to tell me to come over and I did. When I got close he picked me up and put me on his lap. "Ok Vulpix I need to nickname you so you'll stand out amongst all the Vulpixes out there!" He exclaimed. He picked me up again and held me in front of him. He studied my face intently. I just hope it's not something dumb like Vullie or Pixie. "I got it! I'm going to name you Pixel!" Damian exclaimed proudly, putting me lightly back on the bed.

Well, it's not Pixie at least, I thought before letting out a 'Pix!' of approval. Based on his history of naming pokemon, I didn't think it was too bad.

"Ok Pixel! Then it's time for you to meet your teammates! Go Rico and Gully!" Damian called bringing out his two otherpokemon on the bed.

'What is it Boss? Is there trouble? What can I do?' Rico exclaimed.

"Calm down Rico," Damian laughed. "Guys, meet Pixel! She's the newest addition to our little team."

'You're the pretty Vulpix I beat before!' Gully chimed excitedly flying circles around me checking me over.

I turned around, following her and asked annoyed, 'What are you doing?'

'Oh you're still upset that I beat you!' Gully exclaimed.

'Well a little, but you're a water type and I'm fire,' I tried explaining but she didn't stop circling me. I finally exclaimed, 'Why are you doing that?'

'You mean spinning?' she asked in response. After I nodded she chimed happily, 'Because it's fun!'

"You guys stay here and get to know each other. I have to make sure Stella doesn't do something she'll regret," Damian said slightly annoyed at the reminder of his sister. He waved goodbye and said, "I'll be back soon," before he left closing the door behind him.

'You're Boss's new pokemon?' he asked me.

'I guess so,' I said.

'You look like the type of pokemon Boss's sister would have,' Rico said coldly.

'Uh thanks,' I said offended.

'You should go to her and leave Boss alone!' Rico told me angrily.

'That's mean,' I said aghast.

'Don't take it personally Pixie! He's just mad you beat him,' Gully said landing next to me.

'Don't call me that!' I told her when she called me Pixie.

'What Pixie? It's a nickname!' she exclaimed happily flying up and doing a loop, 'A cute nickname for a cute pokemon!'

'Stop saying that!' I exclaimed getting exasperated at Gully's enthusiasm.

'But it's true!' Gully exclaimed doing another loop.

'How does that thing beat you when I couldn't?' Rico asked annoyed.

'Is that it?' I asked, 'I'm a fire type, you're a grass type. Fire doesn't do good things to grass types.'

'Don't try to school me!' Rico said indigently.

I was about to reply when the door flung open with a bang. We all jumped, well Gully just flew higher, and turned around and saw a panicked Damian. Rico immediately went up to him and asked, 'What's wrong, Boss?'

"Guys follow me. Stella's in trouble," Damian said.

**That's chapter 3! Sorry it's a day late. I didn't finish writing the chapter until late at night so I decided to wait until morning.**

**I want to thank awsmpup for favoriting the story andSomething Dictionary related and beanboy21 for putting it on their story alerts! I would also like to thank Pikachu0311 for being the first reviewer for this story! You all rock! Also, to answer Pikachu's question, the witch will come back in a few chapters, after Damian takes on Roxanne's gym. Remember everyone, review**!


End file.
